Sub-Zero
This fight will be your last! - Sub-Zero's Mortal Kombat (2011) Battle Cry Kuai Liang (奎良 or 快涼), also known as Sub-Zero (絶対零度, "Absolute zero"), formerly known as Tundra and the cyborg LK-52O, is a Lin Kuei assassin in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is the younger brother of Bi-Han, who was the original Sub-Zero in the first Mortal Kombat game. The younger Sub-Zero made his debut in Mortal Kombat II. In one form or another, Sub-Zero has appeared in every generation of Mortal Kombat games as a playable character. About Sub Zero There are in fact two incarnations of Sub-Zero, and they are siblings; older brother Bi-Han and younger brother Kuai Liang. Both are blue garbed warriors who at different times have used the codename "Sub-Zero", and both have served the Lin Kuei. Both descended from Cryomancers, an Outworld race possessing the ability to generate and control the powers of ice. However, they were born in Earthrealm and only the younger Sub-Zero would discover his heritage. Kuai Liang bears a scar on his right eye which he received between the events of MK3. However, as seen in Deception, the scar has faded away. This may have been caused by the Dragon Medallion's power. In their biography, both Sub-Zero brothers were sons of a Cryomancer father and a human mother. It is known that the father of both brothers was a secret operative for the Lin Kuei in the United States. He married an American woman and together they had two sons. Against the will of their mother, the father took the sons with him to move back to China, and as such both brothers were trained as Lin Kuei assassins. This was later retconned as both brothers being kidnapped by the Lin Kuei when they were still children (this was revealed in Sub-Zero's trailer in Mortal Kombat 2011). Bi-Han appeared as Sub-Zero in the first Mortal Kombat, while Kuai Liang went by the codename "Tundra". After Bi-Han was murdered by Scorpion during the tournament, Kuai Liang swore revenge on him. He mastered the art of Ice and Cold, and took his brother's former code name: Sub-Zero. Driven by anger, Kuai Liang entered The Mortal Kombat Tournament with one goal: To destroy his brother's killer, and anyone else that gets in the way. Kuai Liang replaced him as Sub Zero for the rest of the games - Bi Han later was resurrected by Quan Chi and became the undead Netherrealm wraith Noob Saibot. The younger Sub-Zero clearly shares many traits with his older brother, and was perhaps too similar to his brother upon his introduction. Like the elder, the younger Sub-Zero gives the impression of being a stern, distant and cold man who goes about his business silently, without attracting unwanted attention. However, as time progressed, Sub-Zero evolved - from what fans labeled a "carbon copy" of his brother - into a man of great integrity and self-discipline. The disparities between the brothers, who were once neutral and almost indistinct from each other, have now grown so large that one could speak of the evil twin syndrome. While the younger Sub-Zero was depicted as a young Lin Kuei warrior who was living in the shadow of his older brother, he has since changed and grown into a warrior who has progressed towards the more humane sides of moral issues. This change in characteristics has not only strengthened him as a man, but has also set him apart from his former Lin Kuei counterparts. This included leaving his clan in disgust and breaking the sacred codes of honor, joining the rebellion against Shao Kahn and assisting Raiden and Liu Kang (along with Earthrealm's other chosen warriors). More recently, he defeated the cyborg assassin known as Sektor after the events of Mortal Kombat Gold to gain the leadership of the Lin Kuei and become the Grandmaster, where he has grown even stronger and more powerful. He is a dependable ally of Earthrealm who is willing to assist when needed, especially when Raiden gives the call. He is, without question, one of the greatest and most powerful warriors that Earthrealm has to offer. He, like much of the MK cast, follows a character archetype. In his case, he is the enigmatic hero that shows up to aid the main hero(es) when needed. The B Team/P Team Storyline The V Team Island Adventure Sub Zero first showed up during The V Team Island Adventure when Bender and the other's fought in the Shadow Realm. Sub Zero along with his best friend Smoke helped Scorpion fight the enemy. Afterwards they join the team and were great help to the team. They also were at Scourge and Fiona's wedding after Marceline's dad was beaten. The Great Time Travel Adventure Sub Zero once again returns to add the heroes in the new adventure. When everyone went forward in time and met the resistance Sub Zero and Smoke met their future self and they were Cyborgs. They told them that the Scorpion of their time betrayed them and nearly killed and they could only live by being turn into cyborgs. Sub Zero and Smoke were captured by MD and because of this Sub Zero's brother Noob Saibot betrayed MD but after words Sub Zero and Smoke's souls were taken by MD and because they died their future self's died. Subzero died thinking that Hunson was going to lose and get his ass kicked This came true when MD got defeated by Lizbeth who freed many of the souls he sucked up. He was one of them. While some were sent to the after life other's returned to life. Sub Zero was sent to Heaven with Smoke. He returns as a spirit to talk to his sister. He thanks Lizbeth for saving her. He had forgiven Frost and told her that once she is ready to return to the Lin Kuei temple and to take her place as the grand master. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Subzero finally returns for an adventure but as a spirit. He will be joining Lizbeth in her story once at the beginning then around the end where he talks with her, the V Crusaders, Maka and surprisingly his enemy Hunson who warns them all about the Anomality Hunson Abadeer revived him off-screen as gratitude to Lizbeth for helping him defeat Dr. Weil and Discord. Wrath of the God of War Rises TBA Meister of War TBA Chronicles of Great New Empire Chronicles of a Great New Empire (Book One- The Entropy) Hi is Grandmaster of New Lin Quei Clan Allies and enemies Allies: Scorpion, Smoke, Cyrax, Sereena, Noob, Frost (On/Off), Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Batman, Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Axel, Roxas, Ice King, Finn, Agent 9, the Future Resistance, Marceline, King Julian, Heloise, Jorgen, Dr. Blowhole, Stewie, Lucaius, Dib, Bubbles, Boomer, Milo, Lizbeth, Nina, Oscar, Edd, Darkwing, Gosalyn, Emperor X, Starscream, Maze, Nagamasa Azai, Oichi, Eddie Riggs, Ophelia, Lars Halford, Lita Halford, Agent Fowler, Predator (Truce), Glacius Enemies: Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Sektor, Frost (On/Off), Superman (Regime), Darkseid, Joker, Uka Uka, Marceline's dad, Alt Doof, Eddy's brother, Brother Blood, Ares, the Beelzeboss League, the Criminal Empire, the Murderistic League, Zeus, Gallery 1745836-sub_zero_mk_2011_vs_pose.jpg bio.gif 37969 1216915744543 322 300.jpg cutout.png|Sub Zero's Armor Sub_Zero.png 1_MKDA_Render_Sub-Zero002.jpg 4605623-_gift__sub_zero__by_madiblitz-d4op47r.jpg Sub_zero_injustice_2_render.png Revanant_Kuai_Liang.png|Revenant Sub-Zero Scorpionysubzero-1-.png|Sub-Zero and Scorpion make peace Lin_Kuei_Palace.png|Master Sub -Zero and Elsa Okursan.net-subzero.jpg Subzero6.jpg Injustice2-SUB-ZERO-wallpaper-MOBILE-76_(1).jpg KGk7ELaBYWU.jpg Mortal_kombat_ios_mk11_sub_zero.png lThGSXWoOaQ.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Mortal Kombat Universe Category:Characters who debuted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Members of the B Team Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Elementals Category:Partner Category:Sibling Category:Action Hero Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Rivals Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Masked Characters Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Assassins Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Time Travelers Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Martial Artists Category:The Frozen Frontier Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Major Characters in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of James Morality's alliance Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The V Team's allies Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jim Cummings Category:Ninjas Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Steven Blum Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters of Chronicles of Great New Empire (Book One - The Enthropy) Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:New Lin Kuei Clan Category:Breakout Characters Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Characters in LOTM: Decimation